


Of Glass and Gold

by TinnieB09



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Episode 11 Coda, Hurt/Comfort, In which Yuuri breaks, M/M, and Victor helps put him back together again, panick attacks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnieB09/pseuds/TinnieB09
Summary: “Yuuri—”“Ascoltami e basta,” insiste Yuuri. Sente del calore dietro agli occhi, e stringe i denti, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Se piange adesso, Victor sarà troppo occupato a consolarlo per prestare attenzione a quello che gli sta dicendo. “Voglio che tu sia felice.”“Lo sono,” Victor mormora, confuso e addolorato. “Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che non lo sono?”“Perché non vincerò mai l’oro!” urla Yuuri.(Victor è come l'oro - magnifico, mozzafiato, folgorante -- Yuuri è come vetro - trasparente, sottile, fragile.)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 11





	Of Glass and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Glass and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923861) by [smudgesofink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgesofink/pseuds/smudgesofink). 



La notte dopo il Programma Corto alla finale del Grand Prix è silenziosa. Dolce e sfocata sotto le luci soffuse della loro stanza d’albergo.

È bellissima.

Ipnotica.

(Triste.)

Di fronte a lui, Victor è seduto alla finestra, avvolto in un accappatoio bianco, fresco di doccia. Ha la schiena appoggiata al vetro, dove Yuuri vede le luci della città riflettersi e si preoccupa un po’. Vorrebbe dire a Victor di non appoggiarsi troppo. Vorrebbe dire a Victor di non spingere contro il vetro. Potrebbe rompersi, e allora Victor potrebbe farsi del male, potrebbe cadere-

“A proposito, Yuuri,” incita Victor, rompendo il silenzio che si è insediato fra di loro, guardandolo con occhi blu e chiari come il cielo al mattino, con un sorriso più immacolato del vetro a cui è appoggiato. La mano di Yuuri trema intorno al telefono che sta stringendo. Victor è meraviglioso, completamente incredibile e bellissimo in ogni modo possibile. Arde intensamente, come il sole estivo ad Hasetsu, come le luci nelle arene che accecano Yuuri quando pattina, come il luccichio di quella medaglia d’oro che Yuuri desidera da sempre.

Victor gli ricorda l’oro. Magnifico. Mozzafiato. Folgorante.

Irraggiungibile.

(Yuuri è uno stupido per aver pensato di poter tenere Victor tutto per sé.)

Victor sta sorridendo dolcemente, ignaro del caos nella testa di Yuuri. “Di cosa volevi parlarmi?”

Yuuri prende un breve respiro, alzando gli occhi. Sorride. “Giusto.”

Se Victor è oro, Yuuri si sente un po’ come vetro.

Trasparente. Sottile. Macchiato e annebbiato, il più delle volte.

Fragile.

Le sue dita si stringono più profondamente nel palmo della mano. Yuuri si ricompone, prende tempo, ripete le parole nella mente una, due, tre volte, fino a quando la fitta che provocano svanisce. O fino a quando Yuuri è così tramortito dal dolore da non sentire più nulla. “Dopo la Finale, chiudiamola qui.”

C’è un momento di silenzio assordante.

Il sorriso di Victor svanisce, il suo splendore scompare allo stesso modo in cui le medaglie d’oro si ossidano col tempo.

“Chiudiamola?” gli fa l’eco con una voce che è troppo lieve, e sbatte le palpebre lentamente, come se il mondo non avesse senso. “Chiudiamo cosa? Non capisco, Yuuri.” Victor lo guarda, smarrito e insicuro, gli chiede una spiegazione. Le sue labbra abbozzano un sorriso nervoso e Victor si avvicina, guardando Yuuri attentamente. Sembra che stia pregando Yuuri di fare in modo che le sue parole non significhino quello che pensa che significhino. “Intendi il pattinaggio, forse? Vuoi ritirarti dopo questo campionato? Va bene.”

Yuuri deglutisce dolorosamente, e il respiro gli si blocca in gola. “Si,” dice, e poi, “No.” Yuuri scuote la testa e guarda l’anello che Victor gli ha dato appena un giorno fa, quando entrambi pensavano che tutto sarebbe andato come volevano. Yuuri si domanda se dopo questa notte potrà chiedere a Victor di tenerlo, almeno come ricordo. Un ricordo di quello che ha quasi avuto, di quello che ha perso. “Non solo il pattinaggio,” dice Yuuri, e poi gesticola tra loro due. “Voglio chiuderla qui. Noi.”

Il fiato di Victor lo lascia tutto d’un colpo. “Cosa?”

Yuuri si prende un secondo per riorganizzare i propri pensieri. È un po’ difficile parlare quando ti sembra di star sanguinando dentro.

Sente una morsa alla gola, come se si stesse chiudendo per impedire alle parole di uscire, così Yuuri deve costringerle a farlo. Yuuri si sforza, si piazza un debole sorriso sulle labbra e riporta il suo sguardo su Victor. “Dopo la Finale del Gran Prix, andiamo per la nostra strada,” dice. La sua voce gli sembra separata dal resto di lui. L’aria nella stanza è così fredda da bruciargli i polmoni. “Annuncerò il mio ritiro dopo l’evento. Tornerò in Giappone, e tu puoi tornare a casa in Russia, magari pattinare di nuovo—”

“Yuuri,” Victor lo interrompe. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e una smorfia al posto del suo solito sorriso. “Da dove esce tutto questo? Parlami—”

“Ti sto parlando,” insiste Yuuri. “Sappiamo entrambi che doveva finire prima o poi. Ti sono grato per tutto quello che mi hai dato e che hai condiviso con me, per avermi aiutato ad arrivare dove sono ora, ma—”

“Ho sbagliato qualcosa? Sei arrabbiato—”

“—so che questa cosa non può più funzionare. Dobbiamo finirla. Puoi gareggiare almeno per un’altra stagione, e so già che sarai meraviglioso. Appartieni al ghiaccio Victor, non a bordocampo a guardare—”

“—con me?” Victor non sta ascoltando. È implacabile, testardo, ha il dolore scritto in faccia. “E’ di nuovo per il mio modo di allenarti? Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha ferito?” Guarda Yuuri, disperatamente confuso, lo prega con gli occhi, e Yuuri vuole urlare, vuole gridargli che non è colpa sua. Yuuri sta cercando di riparare ai propri errori, non lo sta punendo, perché Victor non riesce a vederlo? È Yuuri quello che sta rovinando tutto, quello che non si merita nulla di tutto questo. Non Victor. Mai Victor. “Dimmi cosa ho fatto. Dimmi cosa ti ha portato a questo. Qualsiasi cosa sia, possiamo parlarne, possiamo sistemarla—”

“Non c’è niente da sistemare—”

“Yuuri—”

“Ascoltami e basta,” insiste Yuuri. Sente del calore dietro agli occhi, e stringe i denti, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Se piange adesso, Victor sarà troppo occupato a consolarlo per prestare attenzione a quello che gli sta dicendo. “Voglio che tu sia felice.”

“Lo sono,” Victor mormora, confuso e addolorato. “Sono felice con te,” dice e Yuuri quasi sbuffa, isterico. Ha visto come Victor guardava tutte le altre performance, con meraviglia e fascino negli occhi, ha visto quant’era deluso dopo il Programma Corto di Yuuri – Victor è solo troppo indulgente nei suoi confronti per dirgli onestamente che è infelice. “Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che non lo sono?”

“Perché non vincerò mai l’oro!” urla Yuuri.

Le sue parole rimbombano come un colpo di pistola, e il silenzio che le segue è terribile. Yuuri distrattamente si rende conto di avere gli occhi sgranati di Victor puntati addosso; dopotutto Yuuri non gli aveva più urlato contro, dopo la Coppa di Cina.

Yuuri ricorda.

Ricorda ogni angolo del viso di Victor, ogni cosa che Victor fa, tutti le sue stranezze e le debolezze e i punti di forza e tutte quelle cose che lo rendono perfetto. Ma più di tutto, Yuuri ricorda ogni parola che lascia le labbra sorridenti di Victor.

_È un anello di fidanzamento. Ci sposiamo appena Yuuri vince una medaglia d’oro._

Non la vincerà mai.

Non è abbastanza bravo, Yuuri lo sa.

Non importa quanto impegno e quando duro lavoro riverserà nel Programma Libero, non riuscirà ad arginare al disastro che ha combinato nel Programma Corto. Sa che anche Victor ne è cosciente.

(Una parte di lui si chiede se Victor si pente delle sue parole, ora.)

Yuuri respira a fatica, cerca di controllare il tremore del suo corpo, cerca di impedire alla sua voce di spezzarsi in modo patetico e a sé stesso di disintegrarsi come granelli di sabbia tra le dita. Ignora quegli occhi blu feriti che lo guardano, e si costringe a dire, “Non vincerò mai l’oro alla Finale. Lo sappiamo entrambi. Mi sono bruciato questa possibilità quando non sono riuscito a fare una performance decente con l’Eros.”

“È questo il problema?” chiede Victor con dolorosa realizzazione. “Yuuri, hai fatto del tuo meglio—”

“E comunque non è stato abbastanza,” sbotta Yuuri, “Anche con te come allenatore, non è stato— non sono riuscito—”

_Non è stato abbastanza. Non sono riuscito a provare a tutti che ti merito. Tutto il tuo impegno per aiutarmi a raggiungere il massimo, e non sono riuscito a essere abbastanza forte da arrivare alla fine._

_Ti sto trascinando verso il basso con me._

_Ti sto rendendo infelice._

Yuuri scuote la testa, sbattendo le palpebre violentemente per scacciare le lacrime, e stringe le dita nel tessuto dei suoi pantaloni. Le nocche stanno perdendo colore. I tremori che gli scuotono il corpo sembrano frane, minacciano di scuoterlo finché non si disintegra e di sotterrarlo vivo. _No_ , pensa Yuuri, _no, no, no, non posso fare così di fronte a Victor_.

“Yuuri,” Victor lo chiama, ma sembra così distante, come se Yuuri fosse sott’acqua e Victor troppo lontano per raggiungerlo in tempo. “Yuuri, sei in iperventilazione. _Solnyshko_ , devi—”

_Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, sta cadendo a pezzi._

Fa troppo freddo, e non c’è aria nella stanza, e non riesce a respirare, non riesce _a respirare, oh Dio-_

“S-scusami,” Yuuri rantola, alzandosi dal letto e barcollando via, con la vista completamente offuscata da lacrime umilianti. “N-non ce la f-faccio.” Victor si alza insieme a lui, il terrore scritto sul viso e cavolo, Yuuri doveva sistemare le cose, ma continua a peggiorare la situazione, è un tale _fallimento, un fallimento, un—_

“Yuuri, lascia che ti aiuti,” Victor lo prega, e allunga le mani verso di lui per prendergli il gomito, ma Yuuri sussulta indietro prima che ci riesca.

Victor si blocca, affranto. I suoi occhi sono sgranati, lucenti negli angoli, lì dove le lacrime si sono raccolte. Yuuri è inorridito a vedere il suo peggior incubo prendere vita davanti ai suoi occhi quando il viso di Victor si infrange in una maschera di straziante disperazione. “Yuuri?”

Il fatto è che il vetro, a prescindere da quanto sia solido, quanto cristallino o bello, se lo fai cadere abbastanza forte si rompe. Il cuore di Yuuri si frantuma, il suono gli echeggia nelle orecchie, e diventa niente di più che una serie di schegge che si infilano dentro di lui e lo tagliano. _Non piangere, Victor, per favore non piangere_ , Yuuri vorrebbe dirlo, ma tutto quello che esce è un suono strozzato e un patetico “N-no.”

Le lacrime si fanno strada lungo il viso di Victor.

Yuuri si volta e incespica nel tentativo di allontanarsi, di scappare, inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi nell’andare verso il bagno. Sbatte la porta dietro di sé prima che Victor possa risvegliarsi dallo stupore, e collassa a terra, sulle mattonelle fredde, un disastro di essere umano, tutto arti tremanti e pelle sudaticcia e violenti respiri che gli rantolano in gola. Chiude gli occhi e lascia che le lacrime gli cadano, scottanti, sulle guance, mettendo la testa fra le ginocchia e cercando disperatamente di respirare.

 _Ho rovinato tutto_ , i respiri di Yuuri si trasformano in singhiozzi. _Ho rovinato tutto di nuovo._

All’improvviso sente bussare insistentemente alla porta, e il suono è come un’esplosione per le sue orecchie. “Yuuri, fammi entrare,” chiede Victor, il suono ovattato e distorto attraverso la porta – o forse è proprio la sua voce a tremare per la preoccupazione, a essere densa di un sentimento che Yuuri non riesce a decifrare, “Yuuri, ti prego, lascia che ti aiuti, apri la porta, potresti svenire—“

Non vuole che Victor lo veda in questo stato.

Yuuri si copre le orecchie con mani tremanti, per allontanare il rumore, per soffocare le preghiere di Victor e le voci che urlano nella sua testa, e ricaccia indietro i sussulti e i singhiozzi. La vergogna è come un freddo nodo alla gola che gli rende impossibile respirare.

“V-vattene!” Yuuri rantola a denti stretti, e sbatte le palpebre contro le lacrime che non sembrano avere fine, col respiro che sussulta dolorosamente. “Sto b-b-bene!”

Fuori, Victor prende un respiro strozzato, implorandolo distrutto, “ _Solnyshko_ , per favore,” e Yuuri si strozza su un singhiozzo, arrotolandosi ancora di più su sé stesso.

Il mondo non è che una macchia confusa e lui sta soffocando, c’è troppo ossigeno ma non abbastanza allo stesso tempo, e tutto intorno a lui sta girando vorticosamente. I suoi polmoni sono in fiamme, la stretta delle dita nei capelli dolorosamente serrata. Nulla va bene. E lui è rotto, _rotto_ – Yuuri non è nulla se non vetro rotto che non può essere rimesso insieme, e l’unica cosa che è riuscito a fare nel tentativo di sistemare le cose è stato ferire Victor.

Oh Dio, Victor.

Ha fatto _piangere_ Victor.

Yuuri continua a rompere tutto ciò che tocca.

L’iperventilazione sta peggiorando, il respiro gli lacera la bocca secca, ha male al petto, che gli sembra in qualche modo pesante e vuoto allo stesso tempo. Ogni respiro è come un pezzo di vetro frastagliato che gli taglia la gola, lento e brutale. Le labbra gli formicolano, la testa gli pulsa, e non sente più le punte delle dita.

C’è vetro rotto ovunque, e Yuuri è proprio in mezzo al disastro.

Non sa per quanto sta lì, sulle mattonelle gelate, a strozzarsi per respirare, ma gli sembra un’eternità di solitaria sofferenza, dolorosa e umiliante. Yuuri non ha avuto un vero attacco di panico dalla vergognosa sconfitta dell’anno prima al GPF, e se non stesse avendo problemi a respirare, Yuuri crede che riderebbe per quel déjà-vu così terribilmente ironico. È passato un anno, ma lui non è cambiato per nulla.

Yurio aveva ragione fin dall’inizio. Era davvero disgustoso e _patetico-_

La serratura scatta e la porta di spalanca, e Victor irrompe nel bagno, spaventando Yuuri così tanto che per un secondo intero i suoi rantolii si interrompono. “V-vic—” Yuuri singhiozza intorno alla parola, pietrificato e imbarazzato, mentre guarda l’uomo che si avvicina, e cerca di nascondere la sua faccia arrossata e i suoi singhiozzi.

Per un terribile momento, Yuuri teme il pensiero che Victor gli strappi le mani dal viso e lo costringa a guardarlo negli occhi e a spiegarsi. Yuuri non ce la farebbe, preferirebbe morire piuttosto che affrontare Victor adesso-

Invece, qualcosa di caldo e spesso gli viene appoggiato sulle spalle e stretto protettivamente intorno al suo corpo, e delle cuffie gli vengono messe sulle orecchie, facendo finalmente tacere quel rumore di sottofondo che lo stava facendo impazzire. Alza la testa di scatto, sorpreso. Occhi come l’oceano lo guardano preoccupati, lucidi e tesi, ma Victor gli offre comunque un debole sorriso, tenendo duro a dispetto della situazione, e Yuuri a malapena riesce a trattenere un altro singhiozzo. _Dovresti essere arrabbiato_ , pensa, _dovresti essere arrabbiato con me_. “V-victor,” gracchia, tirando su col naso. “Mi dispiace, scusami, scusami—“

“Va tutto bene, va tutto bene,” lo zittisce Victor, così gentile e affettuoso che il cuore di Yuuri si spezza un’atra volta. Non si merita nulla di tutto questo. “Va tutto bene, _solnyshko_ , respira.”

“Non v-va t-tutto—” _Non va tutto bene, ho rovinato tutto di nuovo. Mi dispiace così tanto, mi dispiace, mi dispiace—_

“Possiamo parlare più tardi. Per adesso, ti faccio sentire qualcosa.” Victor lo informa, cliccando sul telefono a cui le cuffie sono collegate, e immediatamente i primi accordi di una chitarra acustica gli riempiono le orecchie, e il suo respiro rallenta, tutta l’aria gli lascia i polmoni in un lungo sospiro.

“Eccoci,” sussurra Victor, e Yuuri sente una stretta al cuore quando Victor si abbassa per baciargli la fronte sudata, “così. Respiri profondi, Yuuri, piano.”

Yuuri deglutisce a fatica. “Victor.”

“Shh, sono qui.”

È una canzone inglese, una donna canta le prime parole in un morbido mormorio, confortante anche se melancolico. Dopo qualche verso è raggiunta da un uomo dalla voce profonda e sommessa. Yuuri non riesce a metabolizzare le parole, ma respira a tempo con la melodia, premendo inconsciamente il viso contro il palmo che gli accarezza la guancia e che dolcemente gli asciuga le lacrime.

Si crogiolano nel silenzio mentre la musica raggiunge la fine, per poi ricominciare. Victor tiene le mani sul volto di Yuuri, le labbra contro la sua tempia. Yuuri continua a respirare.

Dopo la terza ripetizione della canzone, Yuuri si avvicina, e sospira quando Victor gli prende la mano, stringendola tra le sue. “Shh shh,” sussurra Victor, guidando la mano di Yuuri fino a premersi il palmo contro il petto, cosicché Yuuri possa sentire il suo battito, regolare e vibrante sotto il suo tocco. In un attimo, tutta la tensione lascia il suo corpo e Yuuri cade in avanti, respirando normalmente per la prima volta. Victor mormora qualcosa in Russo con voce dolce e sollevata. Yuuri chiude gli occhi, improvvisamente stanco, e deglutisce ancora, sussultando per il dolore alla gola. Ha la bocca secca come un deserto.

Non ci sono più esplosioni di vetro infranto nelle sue orecchie, solo una melodia triste, e il suono del suo respiro affannato, e le rassicurazioni mormorate da Victor.

E Yuuri è così stanco.

“Posso,” Victor esordisce in un sussurro esitante, “posso abbracciarti?”

Yuuri annuisce a scatti, e le lacrime gli ritornano agli occhi, anche se sono chiusi. Si ricorda di come era fuggito dal tocco di Victor, prima; senza dubbio anche Victor se ne ricorda.

Nessuno dei due dice una parola mentre Victor si sistema, spostando la coperta dalla schiena di Yuuri per sistemarsi dietro di lui, col mento sulla sua spalla, per poi riavvolgerla addosso ad entrambi. Un paio di braccia si allacciano intorno al suo petto, attente e familiari. Yuuri tira su col naso. Victor gli accarezza il petto con una mano e mormora, “Tieni questa.”

Yuuri alza un poco la testa, abbastanza per vedere la bottiglia di acqua che Victor gli porge, prima di allungarsi a prenderla, avvolgendo le dita tremanti intorno alla plastica. Anche se il suo respiro è ancora fin troppo irregolare, la nebbia nella sua testa si sta dissipando e gli è più facile concentrarsi, ora. Victor prende a sua volta la bottiglia, la sua mano calda che va a coprire quella tremante di Yuuri, e apre il tappo. “Ti va di bere?”

Yuuri soffoca un singhiozzo e annuisce. Lascia che Victor lo guidi, chiudendo sollevato gli occhi quando l’acqua fresca gli entra in bocca e allevia il dolore in gola. Quando riapre gli occhi, Yuuri clicca sul telefono per spegnere la musica. L’improvviso silenzio è snervante, ma non inaspettato.

“Yuuri,” Victor si sposta dietro di lui, e i suoi capelli argentati sfiorano lo zigomo di Yuuri. “Stai bene?”

Non sta bene.

Ma non sta neanche più soffocando, e il mondo ha smesso di muoversi da un po’. Yuuri osa schiarirsi la gola. “Si,” gracchia, con la voce che sembra essere stata trascinata a forza per chilometri di ghiaia ruvida. “Sto meglio adesso.”

“Bene,” Victor sospira. Il suo corpo sembra collassare per il sollievo, e Yuuri supporta il peso aggiuntivo con una facilità sviluppata nel corso di mesi e mesi passati con Victor appeso addosso. “Ero davvero preoccupato, _solnyshko_.”

Il senso di colpa provocato da quelle parole è un peso sul petto di Yuuri. “Scusami,” dice.

Victor lo abbraccia più forte.

Rientrano nel loro silenzio, respirano in sincronia, fino a quando Yuuri sussurra, “Come ci si sente ad avere una medaglia d’oro?”

Non appena la domanda gli scappa dalle labbra, Yuuri si immobilizza. Victor ha vinto il GPF per cinque volte consecutive, e Yuuri è uno sciocco a fargli una domanda che sembra venire diretta dalla bocca di un giornalista. Per un terribile istante, Yuuri teme di cadere in un altro attacco di panico, puramente causato dall’imbarazzo, ma le dita di Victor lo ancorano alla realtà tracciando figure senza senso sul suo petto, e il peso caldo sulla sua schiena è abbastanza da impedirgli di ricominciare a iperventilare. Yuuri tira un sospiro tremante, scuotendo la testa. “Scusa,” balbetta, mentre sente il viso bruciare. “Scusami, non devi rispondere—“

“È tutto a posto,” dice Victor posandogli un bacio sulla guancia. L’ansia che stava crescendo dentro di lui si sgonfia come un palloncino bucato. “Vuoi davvero saperlo?”

Yuuri esita, si morde il labbro. “Si,” dice, e si prepara alla risposta.

Si aspetta che Victor gli descriva una sensazione di totale, incontenibile felicità.

Si aspetta che Victor dica che vincere una medaglia d’oro è diverso da qualsiasi cosa abbia mai provato, e che Yuuri ha ragione a essere intimorito, ma che superare la paura ne vale la pena.

“Come ci si sente ad avere una medaglia d’oro, Victor?”

_È splendido._

_Incredibile._

_Inebriante._

Victor prende un respiro profondo, affonda la testa nella spalla di Yuuri e mormora, “Ci si sente soli.”

E così, la mente di Yuuri si svuota. _Oh._

“È fredda, e pesante. È come avere un cappio intorno al collo,” continua Victor, e Yuuri nota un lieve tremolio nelle dita che ancora gli sfiorano il petto, “e tutti ti guardano, aspettando che tu cada e che ti strangoli.”

“Victor, io—“ Yuuri inizia a parlare solo per interrompersi, a corto di parole. Per tutto questo tempo aveva pensato che a Victor mancasse la vittoria.

“Quando sei in cima al mondo non puoi far altro che cadere.” Victor ride, ma la sua risata non è niente di più di un debole sospiro che fa stringere il cuore di Yuuri. “Vinco da quando ho memoria. A un certo punto penso di essermi dimenticato che non era normale sentirsi soffocare. Penso di essere stato in cima per troppo tempo, _solnyshko_ ,” ammette. “Non sapevo fosse possibile non sentirsi soli finché non ti ho incontrato.”

Il fiato di Yuuri gli si blocca in gola. _Cosa?_

“Al banchetto, quando ti ho incontrato sul serio,” Victor mormora senza fermarsi, baciando la spalla di Yuuri, “quella è stata la prima volta che mi sono sentito libero. Penso di essermi innamorato di te in quell'esatto istante. Ballare e ridere con te mi ha fatto sentire vivo, e ho realizzato che ci sono così tante cose nella vita oltre a pattinare e vincere l’oro. Quando hai ricambiato il mio bacio, in Cina, ero così felice che avrei rinunciato a tutte le mie medaglie per baciarti ancora.” Victor si allontana per appoggiare la fronte sulla nuca di Yuuri. “Questi mesi che ho passato con te sono stati i più felici della mia vita, Yuuri. Per così tanto tempo non ho saputo cosa volesse dire vivere. Non so come ringraziarti per avermelo insegnato.”

“Non devi—non è—,” Yuuri scuote la testa e sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. “Non devi ringraziarmi di niente. Sono stato egoista a volerti tenere tutto per me.”

“Ah sì?” La voce di Victor è distrutta. “E se io volessi essere tenuto?”

Yuuri chiude gli occhi. “Victor—”

“Yuuri,” Victor sospira e la sua voce si spezza per la prima volta. “Non ti lascerò se non vinci, _solnyshko_. Non voglio una medaglia d’oro. Voglio te.” Lo stringe a sé con una disperazione che Yuuri non l’aveva ancora visto dimostrare, le sue braccia lo abbracciano come se non avessero alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Yuuri percepisce l’intensità dell’adorazione di Victor come se fosse un maremoto, come se lo annegasse. “Voglio te, e voglio vivere in Giappone nell’onsen con i tuoi genitori e tua sorella. Voglio passare le mattine a svegliarmi vicino a te e a svegliarti baciandoti. Voglio passare i miei giorni insieme a te a passeggiare con Makkachin sulla spiaggia. Voglio passare le mie serate ad addormentarmi vicino a te.”

“Victor.”

“Voglio viaggiare per il mondo con te, e voglio stare a casa con te, voglio innamorarmi di te sempre di più ogni singolo giorno.”

“Victor.”

“Voglio sposarti,” gracchia Victor, soffocandosi sulle parole. Yuuri realizza in ritardo che sta piangendo. “Voglio adottare altri cani con te. Voglio allenare altri pattinatori insieme a te. Voglio avere una famiglia con te.”

“ _Victor._ ”

“La medaglia d’oro possono averla gli altri. Possono avere i miei record. Non li voglio.” Victor dice, testardo, e abbraccia Yuuri ancora più stretto. Le lacrime stanno impregnando la maglietta di Yuuri. “Voglio solo te, Yuuri, te e tutto quello che sei disposto a condividere con me.”

“Victor,” singhiozza Yuuri. Piange e piange e piange, singhiozzando più forte di quanto abbia mai fatto prima d’ora. Le sue spalle sussultano nella stretta di Victor perché _dio, com’è possibile amare qualcuno così tanto che fa male?_ Yuuri si rigira nell’abbraccio, stringendosi a Victor non appena ce l’ha di fronte, e affonda la testa nel suo collo. “Mi dispiace,” si scusa con voce rotta, incapace di dire altro. Dopo quello che ha detto Victor, niente sembra abbastanza. “Mi dispiace così tanto.”

“Se vuoi lasciarmi,” il respiro di Victor sobbalza, singhiozza, e Yuuri lo stringe più forte a sé, “fallo perché è quello che vuoi, non perché pensi che è quello che vorrei io.”

“Non voglio lasciarti,” esala Yuuri. “Non voglio lasciarti, Victor, _ti amo, mi dispiace_.”

“Ti amo,” Victor gli fa l’eco disperatamente. Le sue mani alzano il viso di Yuuri finché i suoi occhi arrossati incontrano quelli addolorati di Victor, e Victor lo bacia, dolce e bisognoso, senza preoccuparsi di come probabilmente le sue labbra sappiano di lacrime. “Ti amo, Yuuri.”

“Mi dispiace,” Yuuri si scusa ancora, ma Victor scuote la testa.

“Ti amo.”

“Mi dispiace—”

“Ti amo,” ripete Victor, ancora e ancora, lo dice tra un tenero bacio e l’altro, finché Yuuri si scioglie contro di lui, morbido e arrendevole ed esausto, e il vetro rotto non si vede più da nessuna parte. Yuuri smette di pensare all’oro e ricambia i baci. “Ti amo.”

“Ti amo,” mormora Yuuri.

Non si sente più così frangibile ora. Non si sente più come vetro.

“Ti amo.”

Victor non gli ricorda più l’oro.

È reale, adesso, carne e pelle e calore, e quando Yuuri lo bacia, sa di amore.

“Ti amo.”

Yuuri prende un respiro profondo.

È facile respirare, ora.

(Più tardi, stesi nel letto e mezzi addormentati, Yuuri si gira verso Victor con sonnolenta curiosità. “Come l’hai aperta la porta del bagno? Ero sicuro di averla chiusa a chiave.”

“Oh,” Victor lo guarda, “l’ho forzata con una carta.” Proprio in quel momento Victor prende suddetta carta di credito dal comodino. È orribilmente piegata nel mezzo, e sembra mangiucchiata ai lati. Victor socchiude gli occhi. “Penso di doverla cambiare.”

La vista della carta di credito è fin troppo ridicola; Yuuri ridacchia e poi irrompe in una risata troppo rumorosa per l’oscurità della loro camera d’albergo. Sente il sorriso di Victor contro la fronte.

“Dormi, _solnyshko_ ,” ride Victor. “Domani mattina ti insegno come si fa.”)


End file.
